Aisling Callagy
"Less 'Obligatory steampunk girl', more ' Obligatory pink-haired girl'. -Me, November 2019" Aisling B. Callagy is a Noxtyran girl student in the Capital Academy studying in the Engineering course and is known throughout the school for her intelligence. She is also currently blackmailing the Tsunian government. More on that later. Appearance Physical Aisling is a tall, slim, white girl with a body toned from all the work she does with machinery. She also has freckles and a gear-shaped birthmark on the left side of her neck. Aisling's hair is shoulder-length pink and straight, but it also curls at the ends. It's also reflective, like metallic kinda reflective. It's hard to tell whether it's hair dye or natural. She has full lips. Clothing Her "Work clothes" will probably be one of those welding suits that completely cover you up, but unzipped from the waist up. Just a white vest underneath. Personality Alarming amount of wisdom and cunning. Has a natural talent and acquired passion for creating mechanical devices, most of which are her own original inventions. She tends to put her work/hobby above everything else, even stuff like eating and sleeping. In fact, there was a point in time when Aisling didn't leave the Capital Academy's Forge for so long that they decided to build a second one; she was living in it rather than her designated dorm room. Tends to lie. By that I mean purposely omit as much information as she can from a conversation. Aisling is quite a laid back person, almost to the point of complete detachment; she rarely ever gets angry and is open to all kinds of debate. Goes about talking to people like its a multi-choice story game. Hates the cold and likes money, like all Noxtyrans do. Background Aisling and her parents live near a mine on the lower levels of the Crucible, Noxtyres' capital city. After the Third Calamity, technology was reset back to the pre-industrial era (Pretty useless), so people started using magic for everything. Her parents were hard working. They had a decent lifestyle but Aisling is bored with it, she needs something more. Constantly, she'd venture out across the crucible in search of something cool. One day, coming across a barren wasteland, Aisling found found something that would later be known as an Industrial Bunker. It was full of metals that aren't Pallobalt, which is quite rare. Found blueprints for a wide variety of machines dating back even before the Great Kings were born, which probably explained how they weren't affected by the Calamity. Every year, the mine Aisling's parents work at is closed for a holiday And that was the perfect time for her to set up one of her newfound toys...an entire mine cart system. (Everything below this is not up to date and should be taken with a grain of "this doesn't match the rest of the story") Everything was cutesy, everything was beauty, she got herself a little job making all sorts of "otherworldly" devices Made a small fortune selling these mechanical devices to big businesses. She is the only one who can create these things because Nobody knows how to make steel (remember Pallobalt is the universal metal) traveled to tsunia, went to the King's agency and threatened do blow up and destroy the last remnants of a forgotten age and it's technology unless they bought it off her for a fixed sum of a lot of money, and proceeded to give her 70% of any profits made from anything Tsunia makes that uses technology found in her Industrial bunker. They accepted these terms. She also demanded a place in the Capital Academy, just because she could. Stats (Out of 10) Magic Aisling Callagy possesses a Lava Affinity and a normal amount of EthrA Gates She has Gates on her right hand, the underside of her hair, and on her tongue. Magical Prowess She's pretty good. Able to use Molten Meltdown with ease. It makes her work easier. Style No particular style. Combat Nothing special to put here. Weapons Uses a myriad of forgotten weapons from before the Third Calamity. Including a Gun. An Actual Gun, that shoots metal bullets. Aisling is the only person in Elementalist44 who has a gun. She can also use both halves of the Blueprint Artifact: Creator and Inventory Relations Mmanuell-Khan Matsuda: She finds him interesting. A this-guy-seems-like-an-important-part-of-future-events kind of interesting Daichi Kajiki: Aisling had a feeling that she was the daughter of S.A.C's leaders, but she highly doubts it. Sho Mupopo: Money. "That's the son of Kilokopoko Mupopo right? If I make friends with him, his dad'll be sure to buy my stuff and make me rich." Novel Chapter Differences Writing Style No Idea Space Break Symbol No Idea Trivia * (after) She only uses Material Storage to make space in the Forge. Keeps it as a pet * She stays in the Forge so much she wouldn't leave so the Capital Academy had to make a second forge. * She got pushed back a year, for focusing on her own inventions and not doing coursework, so now she's back in first year again. Category:Characters Category:Class E-1 Category:Characters with a Lava Affinity Category:Characters Mk actually likes Category:Artifact Users